Thanos (Marvel)
Thanos, also known as the "Mad Titan", is one of the most powerful, insane, and evil of all Marvel Comics villains. He was created by Jim Starlin and Mike Friedrich, debuting in 1973 in an issue of Iron Man and continuing to terrorize the entire Marvel universe and beyond up to the modern era. His popularity as a supervillain is seen in his ability to hold a large presence both in mainstream Marvel comics and his own series while also being seen in a large array of products ranging from video games to toys and cartoons (though his nature is toned down in some of the cartoons, for obvious reasons). Thanos' transgressions have brought him into contact with many Marvel superheroes such as Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Silver Surfer. However, Thanos is notorious for being a major adversary of the Avengers and the archenemy of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is a totally heartless and powerful alien warlord born on Saturn's moon, Titan, born to the race of demigods known as "Eternals". Being the strongest of all of them and appearing as a threatening and monstrous beast, Thanos fell in love with the living female embodiment of death and is willing to destroy all of existence to win her love, no matter how powerful he must become or who dares to stop him. He is specifically the main antagonist in the storylines The Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos: The Final Threat, The Thanos Imperative and Infinity. The P Team Storyline Thanos is one of The Main Villains In Marvel Universe. He might become one of the secondary powerful Marvel villains after Galactus or someone. He joins his former enemy, Galactus. Because Thanos may need a group. Galactus agrees and Thanos is one of a members of Galactic of Doom. He thought to be dead however he was brought back to life by Mechuckles. Powers and Abilities Thanos is immensely powerful, even when not empowered by outside magic or cosmic-devices, he is superhumanly strong and durable - he can manipulate and absorb cosmic-energy as well as alter matter in various ways and has displayed such varied abilities as telekinesis and limited telepathy. He is also in possession of vast alien technologies capable of time-travel, teleportation, force-field creation and entering alternate-universes. In addition to all this Thanos is knowledgeable, mind forever plotting new ways to get what he wants. He is also an impressive expert in scientific fields like computers and robotics. *'Superhuman Intelligence': Possibly Thanos' most dangerous ability is his mind. Thanos' intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the annihilation of all life. Thanos is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science. He has also shown to quickly adapt to new battle situations, as shown in his fight with the Champion of the Universe, who outclassed him physically and whom he beat by dancing around him, blasting him with energy attacks and tricking him into destroying the planet they fought on. Thanos has remarked that, compared to himself, Bruce Banner's intelligence is only great for human standards. *'Superhuman Strength': Thanos possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. Death has increased his strength beyond their original limits to levels rivaling or surpassing those of the physically strongest Eternals and the Hulk. Thanos' strength is so vast he has destroyed entire planets with the simple force of his blows. He has proven capable of fighting Thor, even when he had the Power Gem. His strength is so vast that he has been able to easily defeat the likes of the Silver Surfer, punch away an attacking Hulk, physically subduing Beta Ray Bill and Ronan the Accuser with ease (as well as casually breaking apart the latter's Universal Weapon) and, most impressively, wrestle with the mighty Tyrant, although only by being additionally empowered by an external power source. Thanos can also augment his strength with his cosmic energy when needed. *'Superhuman Stamina': Thanos' musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he has nearly superhuman stamina in all physical activities. *'Nigh Invulnerability': Before his "death" at the hands of Adam Warlock, Thanos possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Eternals. After his resurrection, Lady Death increased his ability to resist injury to a much greater degree and he is nigh invulnerable. He has withstood at point blank range planet destroying attacks without any harm. He has withstood blasts from the Silver Surfer unharmed. He withstood a battering from an enraged, Power Gem-wielding Thor with all but a bloody nose. He possesses such an incredible resistance to injury that he has been shown to survive point-blank blasts from Odin and Galactus. Thanos recently withstood three full screams from Black Bolt, one at point blank range without any significant damage. He also survived being subjected to an artificial singularity. *'Immortality': Like all Eternals, Thanos is immortal in the sense that he is immune to all known diseases and infections and is immune to the effects of aging. Thanos was formerly banned by Death itself from entering its realm, rendering him truly immortal. No matter the severity of any injury, Thanos was unable to die and completely recovered. This ban has since been lifted. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Despite his extraordinary durability, it is possible to injure Thanos. Like all Eternals, however, Thanos is capable of regenerating damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. His healing powers aren't as developed as those of some Eternals. Some Eternals are capable of regenerating any destroyed tissue. Given the circumstances of his death at the hands of Drax the Destroyer during the event Annihilation, Thanos is unable to regenerate missing organs. *'Superhuman Agility': Despite his great size, Thanos' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His agility is roughly equal to that of the average Eternal. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Thanos' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like his agility, his reflexes are about average for an Eternal. *'Energy Manipulation and Control': Thanos has displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He has demonstrated the ability to project pure energy as a concussive force, "magnetic" energy, infrared heat-beams from his eyes, and disruptor beams, unilaterally striking separate targets with his optic blasts as well as use his use his mental link to his techno-mystical chair to form vastly powerful energy shields, barriers, and force-fields. The exact extent of Thanos' energy projection abilities are unknown, but his blasts have been capable of rendering the likes of Thor & The Hulk unconscious. He was also able to slightly damage Galactus' armor and blast the Devourer of Worlds off his feet. By collaborating with the In-Betweener they together released the latter from his prison created by Master Order and Lord Chaos. It has been speculated that the nature of Thanos' cosmic energy reserve may be quasi-mystical in nature. *'Telepathy': Thanos possesses psionic abilities. His mind is invulnerable to most forms of psychic attack. Thanos has demonstrated the ability to successfully defend himself against psychic assaults from Moondragon and Mantis. *'Curse Casting': Thanos seems to be at least partially skilled in magic, evidence being him cursing Deadpool to be unable to die. *'Teleportation': Thanos can teleport himself across unknown distances through his link with his techno-mystical transport chair. When stranded in space with Terraxia, he could neither fly, nor teleport to his rescue, presumably because his chair got destroyed in the struggle before. *'Telekinesis': With the power of the Space gem and the Reality gem, he can lift things like small objects to bringing down an entire planet. He can also hold someone in the air and take apart body parts and cyber enhancements. Gallery Thanos Helicopter.jpg ThanosAvengersAssemble.jpg Thanos-750x970.png From-galactus-to-thanos-apocalypse-the-most-powerful-comic-book-characters-the-mcu-need-342552.jpg things-you-probably-didnt-know-about-marvels-supervillain-thanos-652x400-10-1493789912.jpg 5396935-thanos2016001-deodato-d9505.jpg Satsui.png|Thanos with the Satsui no Hado Thanos (Earth-12041) 002.png Thanos, in Season 2.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Galactic Of Doom Members Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Mutants Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:Former Members of The Deathless League Category:The Robotic Empire Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:Reality Butchers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Father of Villain Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Former Members of The Robotic Empire Category:Hell Councils Category:Reality Warpers Category:Partner Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:The Infinite Titan Empire Category:Breakout Villains Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Elementals Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Menslady125's most hated villains